It's a Wand-erful Life!
by Dex Cipher
Summary: After a spell gone wrong destroys half of Echo Creek and causes everyone in town (including Marco and his family) to get angry and hurl insults at her, Star goes into hiding and wishes she was never born. She is knocked out and wakes up in a universe in which she doesn't exist. The idea:


It's a Wand-erful Life!

It was a peaceful day in Echo Creek, with nice weather, nice fresh air, no troubles, everyone seemed to be enjoying the day. Before that happened.

It was another normal evening in the Diaz' house, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz went out together like they usually did every week, meanwhile, Marco and Star were left alone in the house, Marco was preparing some nachos for his friend while Star was practicing her magic in the backyard. Without Glossaryck to teach her about magic, she had to practice by her own, she was doing pretty well with her usual spells.

"Narwhal Blast!" She aimed at the target that she prepared with the "Practice Target Summoning Spell."

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" She shouted as she aimed at the next target.

After some successful spells, Star got bored.

"Argh… This is too easy…" Star said to herself, she didn't expect the reply from Marco that arrived with the bowl of nachos.

"Then maybe it's time for you to take a rest and enjoy the day, it's not always this peaceful since you arrive here, y'know?"

Star turned around to take some nachos. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Marco smiled to his friend and said. "Of course I am, I'm always right!"

"Then tell me, why I am getting bored with this? I usually love to blast things with my spells, but now it's lame and boring."

"What did you expected, blasting practice targets it's not the same as blasting monsters".

"Blasting monsters? Marco that's it! You're a genius!" Star jumped to the center of the backyard and raised her wand in the air.

"Star? What are you going to do?" Marco asked worried.

"Just wait and see." Star said with a big smile on her face. "Practice Target Summoning!" The broken targets were fixed and lots of more new practice targets appeared. The entire backyard was full of them. "Star, whatever you're planning, I suggest to think it carefully."

Star didn't hear Marco at all, she just wanted to do what she wanted to do, like always.

"Practice Target Monster Metamorphosis!" The magic reached all of the practice targets in the backyard, transforming them into monsters, the real fun for Star was going to begin.

All the practice targets turned violent instantly and started to attack Star and Marco. Marco dropped the bowl of nachos into the ground to defend himself from the practice targets, Star started to happily blast all the monsters surrounding her.

"Mega Narwhal Blast!" The spell hit some monsters, sending them flying against other monsters in the back.

"Cupcake Blast!" The crystal cupcakes fly though the air, hitting every monster in their path.

"Warnicorn Stampede!" The whole stampede tackled violently against the monsters.

Star was doing great, she was handling the monsters easily. Marco on the other hand, was having a really bad time trying to defend himself, he was being outnumbered and the monsters were starting to notice this weakness.

Some of the monsters dropped the hopeless battle against Star and rushed to battle Marco instead.

Marco tried to fight them, but there were too many, shortly after, Marco was grabbed from behind by one of the monsters and the other ones started to beat him up.

"Star!" Marco shouted to her friend. Star turned into Marco's direction, she saw how the monsters were hurting her friend.

"Hold on Marco! I'm coming!" Star ran towards her friend but the monsters were blocking the path. Star blasted the monsters out of her way but as soon as those monsters were knocked out, new ones arrived to take their place.

Star was caught off guard and got grabbed from behind. "Let me go! I created you! You are supposed to obey me!"

Star kept fighting against her holder while other monsters approached at her, she was getting really mad at the monsters. Her wand bright with a green light.

"Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast!" The green magic of the wand made the spell more powerful than usual. The huge explosion destroyed all the monsters alongside with the half of Echo Creek, not harming the citizens at all.

Star and Marco stood on their feet and looked at the destruction that was surrounding them.

"Star, what you have done?!" Marco asked with anger towards Star.

"I… I don't know what happened."

"You just destroy my house, you just destroy the entire neighborhood, and you just DESTROY Echo Creek!"

Star shook her head. "No I didn't, I think you are just exaggerating! I mean, there's no way that I could have done this, right?"

"There she is!" An angry voice came from behind them, there were lots of angry people already in the place, shouting insults and complaints towards Star.

"What? What is happening here?" Star asked confused. "YOU are happening here!"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything in Echo Creek was peace and quiet until you arrived and started to do whatever you wanted!"

"You brought destruction and pain to us!"

"Everyone and everything will be better without you in this town!"

"Everyone will be happier without you in our lives!"

"No, that's not true!" Star said with an unsteady voice.

"If it wasn't for you, this will have never happened!"

"If it wasn't for you, my birthday party wouldn't have been ruined!"

"If it wasn't for you, my daughter would maybe normal!"

"N-no, no, you're all wrong!" Star turned to face Marco. "Come on Marco, tell them!"

Marco was quiet for a second. "Marco?"

"Sorry Star, but we just lost everything because you didn't listen to me! This was all your fault!" Marco scolded at her.

"M-M-Marco…?" Her voice was trembling, her heart began to ache with those words. Everyone in there continued to shout and reclaim to Star. Marco was just watching with a disappointment look at Star.

Star's hearts broke in half and she broke into crying.

Star raised her wand in the air and created a smoke screen, coughs and shouts could be heard from the multitude. She used the opportunity to run away from the place.

"Hey, what's happening here?!"

"I can't see anything!"

"Is she trying to escape?!"

"We won't let her!"

When the smoke dissipated, Star was already gone, running without knowing where she was going.

…

She didn't know how, but she ended up in a cave, she was crying without consolation.

"It's all my fault. I am a big jerk and nobody loves me." She whispered to herself.

Star looked at her reflection in the wand. "Maybe they're right… Maybe everyone will be happy without me…" Star threw her wand away from her and whispered. "I wish I was never born…"

Suddenly, something big and heavy fall over her head knocking her out instantly.

…

When she woke up, she wasn't in the cave anymore, she was laying in some grass.

"Ow, my head…" Star stood up and looked around. "Where am I?"

A familiar voice came from behind her. "You are in Mewni."

Star turned around to see who was behind her. It was Omnitraxus Prime, sort of. It was only a hologram of his skull head.

"Omni? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What the heck is happening?!"

"Well, I am here to grant your wish of course."

"Wish? What wish?"

"You wished you have never born, so I'm here to grant your wish."

"What?! Wait! I wasn't saying that seriously!"

"And that's why we are here."

"Huh?" Star looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, right now you are in a different universe where you don't exist."

"How I was supposed to -" Star stopped when she looked at the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing a white version of the outfit she was wearing earlier. Even her devil horns headband was white.

"What the-" Star looked at Omnitraxus, but instead of looking into his eyes, she looked directly to her reflection that was projecting inside Omnitraxus's open mouth. Her hearts were gone.

"WHAT?!" Star screamed and fall into her back. "You see now?"

Star nodded with her head. "Well, as I was saying, we are here exactly for that reason you said earlier."

"What did I say? I don't know what you mean."

"You said that you weren't serious, but you wished it anyways, so we are here for you to make up your mind."

"Made up my mind?" Star asked while raising an eyebrow.

"We are here for you to see how all will be without your existence, I will give you a little tour through this universe and in the end of it, you will be given the chance to choose. Choose between existing or not existing."

Star looked at her hands while she was thinking about this, she wanted to exist, but what if everyone was happier without her. She didn't wanted to take their happiness away from them. "Fine, I will take your tour."

"Excellent, the tour begins now, and our first stop will be in your home, the castle of Queen Moon Butterfly."

They both disappeared from the place.

…

They appeared directly inside the castle, they were standing in front of the table were Star always had dinner with her parents. The King and Queen were in the middle of a dinner, but there was another person in the table.

"Who is that?" Star asked while pointing at the third person.

"She is Sky Butterfly, the royal princess."

"What?" Star asked confused.

"Remember that you don't exist in this universe, your parents had to have a child for her to be the next queen. And that's how she was born."

Star looked at the three of them. They were eating their food quietly. She kept looking at Sky.

"I know what you're thinking, you are asking why she is here and not on earth, don't you?"

"Yeah, that was exactly what I was thinking."

"Well you see, you were sent to earth because you were too undisciplined with your magic and they wanted to send you to a safer place to practice. Sky doesn't have the same problem, she is very discipline and obedient. She knows only basic magic for her age, not like you that you only know advanced magic for your age."

Star turned to see her father, mother and the princess Sky.

"Are we ready to go?" Omnitraxus asked gently.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Alright, next stop, Earth, Echo Creek."

They disappeared from the place, just in that moment, princess Sky turned her head.

"Hmm?"

"Is there something wrong, Sky?" Moon asked softly to her daughter.

"…No, it's nothing mother." Sky said as she resumed her dinner.

…

They appeared in front of the sign that say "Welcome to Echo Creek!"

"Augh, not this place again." Star complain.

"Hey, you accepted the tour, now face the consequences."

"So, what are we doing here?"

"Well, I was planning on showing you all the lives of the people of Echo Creek, but that will take too long, so instead of that, I'm just going to show you the lives of five people that their lives literally felt apart without your presence."

"What? Pfft, please. How is that even possible, last I checked, everybody hated me."

"Well, if you don't believe my words, then you will believe the facts instead."

They disappeared from the place.

…

They were standing in front of a cold metallic door, they were outside a room from a mental hospital.

"Ok, why are we here?"

"We are here to visit the poor Brittney."

"Wait, Brittney? Brittney Wong?" Omnitraxus nodded with the head and teleported them inside the room.

In there, there was a crazy Brittney Wong wearing a straitjacket. Brittney was sitting in a corner of the room, whispering things to herself.

"Wow, what the heck happened to her?!" Star asked concerned.

"After her birthday party was a complete failure and waste of time for the invited people, Brittney's popularity in the whole town went straight down. The people made fun of her, ignored her and avoided her. It didn't matter how much money she had, the damage was already done. Brittney didn't take it too well and started to lose his sanity trying to be popular again, but she ended up here. Despite that, the people outside this mental hospital still make fun of her, and there are even more jokes towards her due her current situation."

Star gasped in horror.

"And all this happened because you didn't arrived at her party, because you don't exist."

Star was speechless, she couldn't even believe it. Brittney was always mad at her because of the party. If only she knew this could had happened to her if she hadn't arrived uninvited.

"Are you ready to go to our next stop?" Omnitraxus asked softly.

"…Are you just going to show me stuff like this?"

"Yes, but relax, it's going to get worse every time."

"How am I supposed to relax with that?!" Star asked with some anger.

"I don't know, it sounded better in my head, anyways, to our next stop."

They disappeared from the room.

"I'm not lame… I'm popular… I'm rich… I'm powerful… I AM GOING TO KILL THEM ALL ONE DAY!"

Brittney said as she laugh with a diabolical tone and mind.

…

They both appeared in front of a house, it was night. "Hey I recognize this house, this is the house of my number one fan!"

"It could have been your number one fan if you existed in this universe."

"Wait! What are we doing here? What happened to her?"

"Nothing yet, and that's the problem."

Star looked confused at Omnitraxus. "What do you mean?"

"When you have a boring and emotionless life like her, you couldn't expect more than depression when you become a teenager."

"What?"

"That's right, her live has been very boring since her childhood, and when she became a teenager, she started to look at how pointless was her life, with no goals, no hopes, no idols. You came into her life to give her someone to admire and a reason to live until she knew what she wanted to do with her life."

"…Did I do that?"

"If you mean, saving her life, then yes."

Star looked at the house and watched how the sun was starting to rise.

"We should get going now, Star."

"…Yeah, let's go."

They disappeared from the place. Meanwhile in her room, she woke up and slowly got out of bed. She walked towards a calendar in her wall and grabbed a red marker that was nearby. She drew a cross into the calendar, marking the day. In the calendar. There was an X marked with two spaces in blank before it. She smiled and told to herself.

"Just three more days."

…

They appeared inside of a hospital, in front of a door.

"What? A hospital again?" Star asked the floating head to her side.

"Yes, but we are not here to visit Brittney. We are here to visit Justin."

"What, he went crazy too because I didn't go to Brittney's party?" Star said mocking. Omnitraxus gave her an annoyed glare.

"That's rude princess, he didn't even went to Brittney's party." Omnitraxus stated.

"Huh? But I remember him being there at the party." Star said confused.

"Well, I guess you will have to know why we are here sooner or later." Omnitraxus said, looking at the door.

Star opened the door.

Inside the room, was Justin laying on a bed with lots of machines and other things connected to him. Star walked at him to see him better, he was asleep.

"W-What happened to him?" Star said with concern in her voice.

"Since you were not here to sabotage the game against the Warriors, the football team of your school had to actually play against them. They were no match for them, the warriors were too strong and bold. In the half of the game, the Awesome Opossums had the ball for the first and only time in the entire game. They passed the ball to their captain, Justin. He got tackled violently by the Warriors, leaving him with several broken bones and in a coma."

"W-W-WHAT?!" Star shouted amazed, she couldn't believe what happened to Justin just because she wasn't there to accidentally sabotage the game.

Star looked with a sad expression at Omnitraxus.

"Could we stop now, I don't think I could handle any more of this."

"Sorry princess, but once you get into this tour, there is no turning back."

Star sighed. "Fine, let's make this quick!"

Omnitraxus and Star disappeared from the place, leaving Justin alone in the room.

…

Star and Omnitraxus appeared in front of a house.

"What? This again? Are we following a certain pattern or something?" Star said annoyed.

"Sort of, but don't worry, the next stop is not going to be in front of a hospital door, I can guarantee it."

"That is good to know." Star said and crossed her arms while looking better at the house, there was a sold letter outside of it. Star took a good look at the house… It was…

"Janna's house?!" Star was shocked, she couldn't believe it but she had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

"As you are thinking, Janna doesn't live here anymore, she moved out of the town because of the problems she had in school."

"Problems? Look I know Janna isn't the student with the best conduct, but I think she can handle some problems with the principal."

"There wasn't any problems with the principal or teachers, there was a problem with the other students of the school."

Star looked at Omnitraxus with a confused look.

"She was a creep, no one ever talked to her besides Jackie, she was slowly getting depressed while going through the teenager stage of "Nobody understands me", and that, adding the current insults and gossiping that was made towards her didn't help, she ended up moving out of town."

Star looked at her friend's house, no, it was no longer hers, it was no longer Janna's house.

"And the worst of all this is that nobody misses her, they only remember her because of the gossips, and nothing more."

Star was looking like if she was about to cry, but she was controlling herself for now.

"And all this happened because you didn't arrived at school, not introducing this people into magic topic, not helping your friend to feel more accepted in the school."

Star was about to cry, but her tears were hold back by Omnitraxus that called for her attention.

"But hold on, this only is the cause of another event, our next stop."

They both disappeared from the place. Leaving the house were Janna used to live.

…

"Are you sure you want to do this? He could still come back some day…"

"Y-Yes, we are sure of this… We are running out of money, soon, we will not be able to maintain him here… We are f-f-fighting to maintain ourselves, so we preferred to do it ourselves. To give him a… last goodbye, rather than just let you do it…"

"…I understand, it's your choice after all."

"…"

"Alright, you can come tomorrow morning, make this last good bye enjoyable for him."

"…"

…

They both appeared in front of a door, not a hospital door, just a common door. Star recognize it immediately.

"No, no, no! Please! Whatever happened to him, don't make me see, hear or know anything!"

Omnitraxus looked at her with interest and curiosity. "Ah, so you do know where we are and who's behind the door, am I right?"

"Yes, you are! Now let's get out of here! I learn my lesson already!" Star was yelling at him.

"Have you?" Omnitraxus asked with a serious tone. Star looked at him, quiet for a second. "I know this could be hard for you, but sometimes, you have to face and accept the truth just like it is."

Star looked with a sad look at Omnitraxus, trying to convince him to finish the tour, but Omnitraxus was not going anywhere until the tour was over.

"Star, you know what you must do." Omnitraxus said softly.

Star nodded and turned around to face the door, she saw the knob and gulped. She reached the knob, her hand was trembling alongside with her entire body. Star gathered the enough courage to open the door quickly, she slammed the door open.

Star was standing there outside the room with her eyes closed, she didn't wanted to open them. "Star, please open your eyes."

Star slowly opened her eyes and saw him. Marco was laying in his bed just looking at the ceiling. There was an empty bowl of nachos on the floor right next to his bed.

Star looked confused at Marco, she approached more at him. He seemed to be fine.

"I don't get it, he seems to be fine but something feels odd…"

"Well, he is clearly not fine. Not after what didn't happened to him." Omnitraxus stated.

Star didn't say anything, she didn't wanted to know.

"His life has been pretty boring, always following the same routine every day and focusing more in his studies than anything else."

Star didn't say anything, she knew that was true.

"That is why his parents started to give foster to exchange students, to bring something different to his life, but his efforts are not enough."

"…"

"Despite this, he had friends and a crush on that Jackie girl. But his friends started to be more and more distant after the game against the Warriors, they thought that Marco was too overprotective about dangers that never appeared."

"…What do you mean?"

"He was just trying to protect his friend from being kidnapped by the Warriors. Thanks to him, no one lay a single finger on his friend, but that was because the warriors never showed up with Marco around."

"…"

"They both decided to leave the "Safe Kid" alone. Now he has no friends and everyone in the school make fun of him even more."

"…"

"After that, the only thing that kept him from moving on was his crush on Jackie Lynn Thomas. He never dared to talk to her, he just kept doing the nod thing. But now, she is gone too."

"What?! Jackie is gone?! What happened?" Star asked with grief.

"Janna leave the town and Jackie go with her to help her in the situation she was in. She left Echo Creek alongside Janna, leaving Marco finally alone and without anything worth living. He is literally dead inside."

Star was silent, she couldn't manage to talk because of the knot she felt in her throat. She could feel an extreme sadness. Not just from Marco. She felt sad and guilty for everything that happened to everyone without her around.

Tears began to form in her eyes.

Star couldn't handle it anymore, she ran out of the room and slammed the door closed behind her. She was breathing too hard, trying to remain calm.

"This isn't real, it's all just a dream! I mean, how could I have affected that much people with just my presence? It's literally impossible, right?"

"Does this looks like a dream to you?" Omnitraxus said annoyed.

"Yes it is, you are just making this up, aren't you?" Star said annoyed too.

Omnitraxus gave a serious glare to Star and spoke out.

"That's it, you crossed the line. It seems that I have to show you one last thing. One that not even you could deny."

Omnitraxus and Star disappeared from the house, leaving Star's best friend behind.

Marco stayed in the bed, doing nothing. After some time, he stretched out his arm to reach for the bowl of nachos in the floor next to his bed.

"…Empty."

…

They both appeared in front of a building that was, literally, Star's worst nightmare.

"St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses?! What are we doing here?!"

"We are here for you to see your first friend." Omnitraxus said as he teleported both of them into a room inside the building.

Inside the cold room, there was only one lonely silhouette of a floating head looking out of the window.

"…P-P-Pony Head?!" Star shouted at her. But Pony Head didn't reply.

"Pony Head! It's me, Star!" Pony Head didn't reply.

"Have you forgot already? She can't hear you because you don't exist, and even if she could hear you, the result will be the same."

"What?! Why?!" Star was demanding answers to Onmitraxus, she had enough of his "tour."

"Well, Princess Pony Head was always a problematic princess. Even if you weren't around, she was not stopped from causing problems. She was sent here to be reformed. Miss Heinous took her as a test subject for her new Reformatory Chamber. The experiment was a success, so she started to brain washed every single princess one by one."

Star had her jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And all this was possible because you and you friend Marco didn't came here to start the Revolution in the institution. Now they all are empty beings without individuality! And it's all thanks to you!"

Omnitraxus said, his head disappeared from Star's sight, everything went black around her. She was freaking out.

"Omni? Omni! Where are you?!" Star shouted in the darkness.

Suddenly, seven persons appeared around her. They were just standing there. Watching her. Star's eyes were filled with fear and sadness.

"Brittney? Jackie? Justin? StarFan13? Janna? Pony Head? Marco?" Star said while looking at them.

"This are the most affected people without you around…" Omnitraxus voice could be heard from someplace above her.

"But you know what? There are even more…"

More people started to appear from all places, swiftly filling the darkness around her.

"Mom? Dad? Mr. and Mrs. Diaz? Buff Frog? Ludo? Tom? Sky? Miss Skullnick? Principal Skeeves? Alfonzo? Ferguson? TOFFEE?!"

"You see now, Star? Your small acts, your big acts, your stuff, your friends, your family, your existence is important."

All the people started to walk slowly towards Star, closing her in.

"So please, Star. Learn to appreciate what you have before time teaches you to appreciate what you had." Star was being buried in people, screaming for Omnitraxus help before everything went dark.

…

"AHHHH!" Star woke up screaming in her bed. It was late at night.

Marco quickly arrived at her room.

"Star! What happened? Are you okay?" Marco said to her friend while entering her room wearing his Jam Jams. He noticed that Star was crying. He could see tears in her eyes.

"MARCO!" Star shouted.

Star leave her bed and went straight to hug her friend. She was trembling. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Star said through tears.

Marco was confused. "Star, why are you apologizing?"

"It wasn't my intention! I didn't wanted to make that wish! You were mad! Everyone was mad! And you and Pony Head and Janna and Jackie were all… were all…" Star began to cry without stopping. She couldn't make any sense to her words though her tears and sobbing.

Marco was confused by his friend's words. But he understood perfectly what happened.

"Star, did you had a nightmare?"

Star looked confused. She let go the hug and looked around her. She was in her room. She was in the Diaz's house. She looked at her wand in the left side of her bed.

Star was relieved. It had been just a dream. "…Yeah, I guess I did." Star said while she swept away her tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marco asked.

Star shook her head. "No, I'm fine." Star let out a relieve sigh. "I'm just glad that it was all just a dream." A last tear rolled down her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Star said with a light smile in her face.

"Well, just to be sure. I want you to know that, no matter what happened in your dream, everyone is fine. And if you want to get that out of your chest, you can call me if you want to." Marco said while putting his hand on her shoulder.

Star embrace him into a hug. Marco hugged back.

"Thanks Marco, you are a true friend."

"It's nothing, Star."

They broke the hug sometime after. "Well, guess we have to go back to bed. We have school tomorrow." Marco said while he left the room. "Goodnight." Marco said to Star.

Marco walked towards his room, he opened his door and lay down in his bed. He slowly closed his eyes to fall asleep again. His eyes were shot opened when he felt someone pushing him slightly aside and hoping into the now vacant bed right side.

"Let me guess, you don't want to sleep alone tonight?" Marco said as he turned his head to look at Star. Star shook her head.

"Alright, goodnight Star." He said as he got comfy in his part of the bed.

"Goodnight Marco." Star said softly, almost whispering. "And thank you."

They both closed their eyes, falling almost instantly asleep.

"It truly is a Wand-erful Life."


End file.
